


Five Days Without

by gothamgirl28



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamgirl28/pseuds/gothamgirl28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my response to doubtandabbey's "Anywhere but a bed" challenge on tumblr. Sybil has been working the night shift at the hospital all week long, and she and Tom haven't been together in five days. Saturday arrives, and with it a plan of Tom's to enjoy each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Days Without

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, a huge thanks goes out to ScarletCourt (over on tumblr and FF.net) for reading this story and offering great comments and suggestions which lead me to make some minor but necessary tweaks to it. This was my first smut story and I needed a lot of support when I wrote it.

Tom Branson collapsed onto his bed in the Dublin flat he shared with his wife Sybil utterly exhausted. It was 10:45 on a Friday night and he had just spent the last four hours cleaning the flat from top to bottom. This was in an effort to both surprise his wife when she got home tomorrow morning and to wear out his body so he could get a decent night's sleep. Due to a scheduling mix up at the Mater, Sybil was put on the night shift this week. Her night shifts meant that they only briefly saw each other in the morning and evening, usually when one was coming while the other was going. Tom only had to get through tonight then Sybil would be home for the weekend. They hadn't been together in five days, and it was driving him nuts. He laughed at the fact that five days without making love to his wife was driving him nuts. Tom had gone far longer than that without a woman's touch. _Over six bloody years!_ He knew he could pleasure himself, but nothing and no one could ever compare to Sybil. Her kisses, her caresses, the sounds she made when he hit the right spot, the devious look she got on her face right before she took him in her mouth…no, he would wait until tomorrow and then spend the night making her scream and moan and whimper and writhe in pleasure. _Hmm…I'll just have to make sure she's well rested for what I've got in store for her._ The thought alone almost made Tom spend in his pants.

He rolled over in bed and grabbed Sybil's pillow, hugging it to his body and inhaling her intoxicating scent. _Orchids._ It was a poor substitute for his beloved Sybil's warm body, but it would have to do for tonight.

He groaned into the pillow, burying his face in it. "Fucking night shift," Tom said into the pillow.

When the morning dawned, he was more than ready to have his wife back. When she walked through the door an hour later than expected, Sybil looked like she would collapse where she stood. Tom helped her undress and put her nightgown on before she fell onto the bed and instantly into sleep. He covered her with the sheets and eiderdown, and went on with his plans for the day.

Sybil woke hours later, unsure of how long she'd been asleep. She glanced at the clock. _3:58 PM. Jesus Christ, I've been asleep that long. Why didn't Tom wake me? I'll never get the flat clean._

She got out of bed and wandered into the living room to find Tom sitting on their sofa reading the paper. When she stepped on the creaky floorboard, his head turned toward her and he smiled.

"Good afternoon, sleepy. How do you feel? Rested I hope."

She smiled at his words, "And good afternoon to you too. I feel very rested, though I'm surprised you let me sleep so long. I needed to clean the flat today."

"Did it last night."

"Uh."

"I needed to do something while you were at work."

Sybil nodded. "Well, then the laundry has to be done."

"Did it this morning. It's drying on the roof."

"Then I need to make dinner."

"I picked up fish and chips, shepherd's pie and some bottles of ale for us from the pub down the street."

"Well, what am I supposed to do right now?"

"Take a bath."

Sybil gave him a look. "You're up to something,"

"Yes," Tom said with a cheeky smirk. "But after the week you've had, I think you need a nice relaxing bath. I'll even help you."

After helping her prepare her bath, he began to help her wash her hair.

"Hmmm," murmured Sybil, enjoying the feel of Tom's hands in her hair. "You have no idea how good this feels."

"I can imagine, love."

Knowing how Sybil like to let her shampoo set in her hair for a few minutes, he took the cloth and soap and began to wash her back, massaging her aching muscles. She moaned in approval of his ministrations.

"What did I do to deserve a husband like you?"

"You said yes."

Sybil smiled and said, "Well, I am feeling rested and relaxed now. Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet," Tom replied. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I have plans for this evening, milady. Plans that involve you moaning and screaming and completely at my mercy." He brought his hand around to gently graze her breast, eliciting a little gasp from Sybil, showing that his words had enflamed her.

Tom came around to face her, grasping the edge of the bathtub. She looked at him, trying to will him not to torture her. He just chuckled and leaned in close to her face. Still whispering, he said, "Not yet, milady. But soon. I think I'll leave you to finish your bath on your own. Your robe is on the chair by the window. No point in you putting clothes on when they'll just be removed soon."

Then he leaned in and kissed her. It was not a chaste kiss, but one filled with passion and five days of pent up desire. Tom's hand caressed her face, before sliding down to hold and stroke her neck. Just when Sybil didn't think he could tease her any more, his hand moved down to cup her breast, with his thumb gently brushing over her already hardened nipple. She moaned into his mouth, tasting the lust between them, wanting, needing more.

Tom broke off the kiss and gave her a wolfish grin. He stood up, "I hope you enjoy your bath." Then he left the room.

Sybil was left stunned by the kiss and his words. She was already picturing how Tom was going to produce those moans and screams from her. She shuddered in anticipation and decided she needed to finish her bath. _Now._

She quickly finished her bath, rinsing her hair as quickly as possible, not caring if she got all of the shampoo out or not. _Like it will matter. I'll need another bath before we go to church tomorrow morning…_

Sybil got out of the bath, dried herself off and hurriedly combed her hair. Then, she proceeded to apply her orchid scented moisturizer to her body, knowing the scent always drove Tom crazy. _I have to make some attempt to get the upper hand, even if it proves pointless._ She turned toward the window and saw her robe on the chair. She froze. It wasn't the robe she usually wore, but the blue silk peignoir that she got as a gift from her Aunt Rosamund (along with matching chemise and knickers) when she married Tom. Sybil was breathless. Her husband always surprised her with the things he remembered. Of course, Tom would remember her saying that she loved the feeling of her silk robe against her naked skin. _He knows what he's doing to me._

She put the peignoir on, relishing in how soft it felt against her skin, tied it and headed out of the room. The sight that greeted Sybil stopped her in her tracks. Her husband was leaning against the sofa in only his underpants and his undershirt, which hugged every muscle in his arms, back and chest. Sybil heard a moan and realized that she made the noise. Tom smirked, knowing he had her where he wanted her.

He walked over to her and pulled her flush against him. Running his hands up and down her back, Tom urgently pressed his lips to Sybil's. She quickly responded, moaning into the kiss while her hands ran through his honey colored hair. His tongue ran along her lips, seeking entrance. Sybil eagerly acquiesced. They both groaned as their tongues began to tangle together, each seeking dominance over the other. While their tongues danced, her hands moved from Tom's hair to the front hem of his undershirt. Sybil's hands moved under the hem and began to trail up and down his chest, feeling his strong muscles and reveling in the sensation of skin on skin. Desperately needing more of that sensation, Sybil pulled out of the kiss.

Tugging on his undershirt, Sybil commanded, "Take this off."

Tom grinned and pulled off his undershirt, tossing it on the sofa and revealing his torso to his wife. She began trailing open-mouthed kisses up his stomach to his chest, before moving up to his neck. There she began to kiss his Adam's apple, which Sybil knew drove him wild. And it was, as Tom was panting. She licked his pulse point, thinking she was in control.

That's when Tom surprised her, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, cupping her behind and giving it a squeeze, all while kissing her. Carefully, he moved them to the sofa, sitting down with Sybil straddling him. He began to kiss down Sybil's jaw, then to her neck, sucking insistently, not caring if he left a mark. This caused her to moan very loudly while tightening her grip on his shoulders. She pressed herself closer to Tom, gasping at the feeling of the silk against her body rubbing against her nipples. Sybil's pleasure increased as she ground herself against Tom's growing erection.

As Sybil got lost in the sensations Tom was creating, he untied the sash to her peignoir and pushed the thin silk material off of her. He began to kiss her shoulders before moving down to her breasts, cupping them while he teased his wife by brushing his thumbs against her stiff nipples. Sybil gasped and ground herself harder against him. When he repeated the action, she whimpered, feeling both pleasure and the need for more. So much more. Tom then turned his attention to her left breast. He kissed and gently bit at her breast, completely avoiding her taut nipple. It was too much torture for his wife.

"T-Tom, please stop teasing me," she begged.

He grinned wickedly at Sybil. Maintaining eye contact, Tom quickly flicked his tongue against her tip, causing her to sob in both pleasure and frustration. He repeated this two more times before taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking on it.

"Oh yes!," Sybil exclaimed.

After sucking on her left nipple for a bit, Tom moved to her right breast and repeated the whole process again, to Sybil's frustration and delight. She writhed in his lap as he teased and pleasured her breasts.

While still sucking on her breast, Tom slipped a finger into her center to see if she was ready. He was not disappointed, feeling her hot and wet for him. Sybil made an indistinguishable sound at the contact, before whining when he quickly removed his fingers. Before she had time to question him, Tom removed the rest of her peignoir, picked her up and placed her length-wise on their oak coffee table. Sybil looked up at him, perplexed.

His wolfish grin beamed back at her confused face. In a low voice, he said, "While you were finishing your bath, I was looking around the living room, thinking about how we've made love on the sofa, against the wall, on the floor, on every surface and piece of furniture in this room. Except the coffee table. And I thought there's a first time for everything."

Sybil slowly turned from a flushed pink to a deep blushing red as Tom mentioned all the times they'd made love in the living room. She quickly glanced at the coffee table she was sitting on. _It is wider than most coffee tables. I wonder if…_

She didn't have time to finish her thought. Tom leaned in and began kissing her again, sucking on her lower lip while gently pushing her onto her back. He began kissing down her neck to the valley between her breasts to her stomach, all the while using his hands to caress her waist, hips and breasts. He kept kissing down her body, going lower and lower until Sybil felt his breath against her hot center. She shuddered in anticipation, knowing what his mouth was going to do to her.

Kneeling on the floor, Tom looked up at his wife, admiring how beautiful she looked. She was flushed pink all over, her hands were gripping the oak table in anticipation, her feet were planted on the coffee table and she was breathing heavily while her eyes were shut, relishing the feel of his hands on her body. Sensing her husband's gaze, Sybil opened her eyes and looked down at him. Keeping his eyes on his wife, Tom spread her legs farther apart, opened his mouth and ever so slowly licked upwards towards her nub. Sybil's breath hitched at the act and her body trembled. She laid her head back and closed her eyes to enjoy Tom's ministrations.

Tom then swirled his tongue around her nub, being careful not to put too much pressure on it. Yet. He licked and sucked, lapping up her nectar, egged on by the noises Sybil was making. _I could do this forever._ She arched her hips up, not wanting to lose contact with his mouth. She reached out and grabbed his left hand, needing to touch him as he pleasured her.

When he felt her getting closer to her peak, Tom inserted two fingers to stroke her, first slowly, then faster, plunging in and out of her. Sybil was writhing and moaning, and he knew what it would take to plunge her over the edge. Not wasting a moment, Tom wrapped his lips around her nub and sucked. Sybil's eyes flew open, her body began to shake and she screamed.

"Oh-oh-oh! God!"

He continued licking her as she came down from her orgasm. However, instead of stopping, Tom continued to lick at Sybil's center. He just couldn't get enough of her, needing to taste her and make her keen again. When he hummed into her, sending lovely little shockwaves through her body, she knew he was determined to make her come again. And soon.

Tom slid her closer to his mouth, placing her right leg over his shoulder. Sybil moaned at the new angle. Her hands went to his hair, gripping the strands as he focused his attention on her nub, his tongue dancing around it but never directly touching it. Within minutes, she was thrashing about, completely at the mercy of Tom and his tongue. His right hand slowly moved up her body to massage her breast. Sybil was lost in all of the sensations.

She softly moaned and chanted his name. "Tom-Tom-Tom."

She was so close. She needed her release.

"Please Tom," she uttered softly.

"As you wish." And with that, he pinched her nipple and sucked on her nub. Sybil screamed and felt like she was exploding from the inside out. She shook and gasped for several seconds before her orgasm eased.

While she was coming down from her peak, Tom began to crawl and kiss up her body, reaching her lips as she opened her eyes, still dazed from her pleasure. He kissed her gently, not wanting to overpower her senses after what he just did. He laid on top of her, putting gentle, yet pleasant pressure on her lower abdomen. Sybil smiled lazily at Tom.

"You haven't done that in a while. I think the last time you did that was-"

"-the night before we announced our plans to get married to your family. We were celebrating my new job, if I recall."

Sybil blushed. "You recall correctly. You were very eager that night. We broke our kissing only agreement."

Tom chuckled. "And not for the first time." He brought her face closer to hers. "As I keep reminding you, you never said I could only kiss your lovely lips." With that he kissed her, sucking gently on those lips that he so loved.

"Are you ready for what else I've got in store for you?"

Sybil gracefully lifted an eyebrow. "Planned out the entire evening have you?"

"Something like that." Tom ground himself against her insistently, his member throbbing in his underpants.

Sybil gasped at the sensation. "What else are you pl-planning?"

Tom briefly moved to remove his underpants, and then returned to lying atop Sybil. He grinned at her, a grin that told her the words that were about to come out of his mouth were going to make her blush. He didn't fail.

Lowering his voice, Tom said, "I plan on pounding my cock into my beautiful and sexy wife over and over again until she cries out in pleasure, shouting my name and shaking all over."

Sybil turned a very fetching shade of pink at his words and trembled slightly. He still had a way of using words to render her speechless. _I love it when he talks to me like this. I have no doubt he'll do as he says._ She opened her mouth to say something only to have Tom kiss her, devouring her lips, the words she was about to speak vanishing from her mind.

Sybil quickly returned Tom's enthusiasm, and soon their tongues were tangling together again. He broke away first, only to start placing open-mouthed kisses up and down her neck, stroking her breast with one hand.

Tom began to speak into her neck while continuing with his ministrations. "Five days without you. Five _long_ days. Dreaming of you every single night. Wanting to taste you, be in you, feeling your body move underneath mine. My God, it's been torture."

His words sent a thrill through her body. She moaned as he squeezed her breast, clutching his arm as he rubbed his thumb across her nipple. Tom then began kissing and sucking on her breasts while he grounded himself against her with abandon. All of Sybil's nerves were buzzing. She needed him in her.

"Tom now. Please," she whimpered.

He didn't need to be told twice. He quickly aligned himself with Sybil and thrusted into her. Tom groaned, the feeling of entering and being in Sybil still feeling like the first time after three months of marriage. Sybil made a noise that was a cross between a sigh and a moan, her hands grasping at Tom's back. He started moving in and out of her slowly, but soon was making good on his promise to pound into her, much to Sybil's delight, as she met each and every one of his thrusts.

"Jesus! You feel so good, Syb. So, so good," he moaned as he thrusted into her.

"Oh God! Oh-oh! Faster, Tom, faster!

Tom moved faster and harder, spurred on by her words. Soon, Sybil was whimpering under him and clawing at his back.

"Ooh! Oh yes! Oh-oh-oh! Oh!"

Sensing she was close, he gripped the coffee table with his right hand to support himself while his left hand moved between him and Sybil. Finding her nub, Tom began to rub it while moving in and out of her. It took barely a minute to for her to reach her peak, shaking uncontrollably and screaming her husband's name.

"Tom!"

Feeling and hearing Sybil's orgasm pushed Tom over the edge, his orgasm ripping through his body as he clutched the edge of the coffee table. He shouted her name once before collapsing, his head buried against Sybil's neck. After a few minutes, he raised his head to look at Sybil, who had a dazzling smile on her face. He leaned up and gently kissed her, caressing her cheek with his hand.

After a few minutes of kissing, Tom reluctantly pulled out of Sybil. _I could stay buried in her all day._ Realizing that she probably hadn't eaten in hours, he sat up and grabbed his underpants. He was stopped by Sybil wrapping her arms around his waist, her hands resting dangerously low. When he looked up at her, she had a mischievous smile on her face.

Sybil huskily asked, "You're not tired, are you?"

Captivated by the sound of her voice and the teasingly low location of her hands, Tom could only choke out, "For you? Never."

"Good. I want to try something."

"What?"

"A new position. It's not _that_ different from what we've done before. Are you game?"

Tom simply nodded his head, feeling himself harden slightly at the way she said 'that'. His mind raced through all the things they'd done in the past after she used that tone. He dropped his underpants back on the floor, and quickly moved Sybil onto his lap.

Sybil acted first, leaning in to press her lips against Tom's. Their kiss quickly became passionate, with hands roaming all over, caressing and squeezing. Feeling Tom's arousal, Sybil pulled out of the kiss and stood up.

"I think we're ready. Follow my instructions."

With that, she instructed Tom to swing his legs onto the coffee table, stretching them out while remaining sitting. Once he was in position, Sybil straddled his thighs, wrapping her legs behind Tom's back. He placed his hands on her waist to hold her while her hands rested on his shoulders. She moved her hand to guide Tom's member into her, eliciting a groan from him and a sigh from her.

After staying still for a moment, Sybil spoke. "Darling, help me move."

Quickly grasping what was needed of him, Tom helped her to slowly move up and down on him. After a few minutes, he leaned back slightly to take in the view of his wife. She was right that it wasn't that different from what they'd tried before. But it was infinitely better than her on top while he laid down. Tom had a better view of her face and the arousing expressions that came over her as she moved. But he loved that her breasts were easier for him to reach. Which meant it was easier for him to lick and suck them, heightening her passion. He also had better access to her perfect bottom. _I need to touch it._ With her hands still planted firmly on his shoulders, Tom moved his left hand to her bottom and kneaded the cheek. Sybil moaned as he did this, picking up her pace.

After trailing his hand up and down her back and bottom for a bit, Tom returned to holding Sybil's sides, moving his hands to rest closer to her breasts, enabling him to brush the undersides and tips with his thumb, all the while helping her to glide up and down. They increased their pace, feeling their passion build, sighing and moaning as they moved.

Eventually, Tom felt the tremors building within Sybil. She began quickening her movements, searching for her release. He held onto her and helped guide her up and down with increasing speed. Tom raised his head up to gaze at her face, wanting to watch her peak. Sensing that he was close, Sybil opened her eyes and looked at Tom. Capturing the other's gaze sent them both spiraling powerfully over the edge at the same time.

The intensity of their orgasms left them breathless and speechless for several minutes. Tom was the first to speak.

"Who told you about that position?"

"Gwen."

"What?" Tom exclaimed, not expecting that answer.

"Why are you so surprised? We've been writing since she left service and she got married two years before we did."

"I know. I just thought you were going to say one of the nurses at the hospital told you." He paused. "In your next letter, tell her I say thank you."

Sybil swatted him. She was about to say something when her stomach growled. She realized she hadn't had a thing to eat since early that morning at the hospital. She blushed slightly, but Tom just chuckled.

"I think it's time we eat," he said.

Both of them sat up on the coffee table. Tom grabbed his underpants and put them on, while Sybil reached for Tom's undershirt and quickly pulled it over her head. He smiled at her actions, learning very quickly into their marriage that Sybil liked wearing his undershirts and pajama tops around the flat. Tom held out his hand to help Sybil up. She gladly took it, quickly standing up. However, her legs weakened slightly, causing her to stumble.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked.

"I'm fine. I feel like I have no bones. Not that I mind."

Tom chuckled. "I'll get the food and ale. Just sit down on the couch."

Several hours later, after eating dinner and two more rounds on their coffee table (which quickly became Sybil's favorite place in the living room for their activities), Tom and Sybil were in bed, getting ready to go to sleep. Wearing her husband's undershirt, Sybil snuggled up closely to her husband. With eyes half shut and exhaustion in her voice, she softly spoke.

"Darling, you're going to have a headache tomorrow after church."

Half asleep himself, Tom mumbled, "Uh?"

"You're going to have a headache tomorrow after church and we won't be able to go to your mother's for Sunday dinner."

"Developing the ability to predict the future?"

Sybil yawned. "No, that's the excuse we're going to tell your mother. After church, I plan on making you beg and scream and moan while I pleasure you with my hands and mouth."

Tom bolted upright at Sybil's words. _Good Lord, I'm married to a saucy little minx._ Her words ignited his desire once more. However, when Tom turned to Sybil, she was fast asleep, a wicked little smile on her face. Not having the heart to wake her up after the week she had, he settled back down in bed, listening to the sound of Sybil breathing to calm him down. _Jesus Christ, church is going to be torture tomorrow…this is my payback for teasing her so much earlier. My God, she's devious._

With that thought, Tom closed his eyes, knowing he would be dreaming of Sybil.


End file.
